legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Akrisad Kirin Cannon
The Akrisad Kirin Cannon is the seventh boss of Scarnica. It's encounter involves "dismantling" it. Abilities The cannon is composed of five floors, each with an integral part to shutting it down. However, each floor has a barrier blocking off entry to the next unless the objective of that floor is destroyed. Each floor has two waves of enemies that spawn. On Master, more enemies spawn. Where they spawn is dependent on the portals that are active. In a wave, they spawn bullet by bullet, so for example. In Wave 1, the protectors will spawn, then when 90% 9(18) are dead, the magister will then spawn. Note: 'It is best to defeat all the mobs then attack the objective. Especially since in some cases, some mobs can protect the objective. Floor 1 *Objective: Neuro Output Battery **50,000,000 (100,000,000 Master) Health **Every critical hit made onto it stuns the respective attacker for a second Wave 1 *10 (20x) Akrisadian Protector: 1,250,000 (3,000,000) Health. Uses melee. *10 (20x) Akrisadian Magister: 1,250,000 (3,000,000) Health. Uses magic. *10 (20x) Akrisadian Bowsman: 1,250,000 (3,000,000) Health. Uses ranged. *1 (2x) NOBLAR MK1 V2: 5,000,000 (12,500,000) Health. Uses a Hydraulic stomp similar to Eradicator fight. Wave 2 *5 (10x) Akrisadian Super Protector: 1,250,000 (3,000,000) Health. Uses melee, invincible for first 10 seconds. *5 (10x) Akrisadian Super Magister: 1,250,000 (3,000,000) Health. Uses magic, invincible for first 10 seconds. *5 (10x) Akrisadian Super Bowsman: 1,250,000 (3,000,000) Health. Uses ranged, invincible for first 10 seconds. *0 (1x) NOBLAR MK1 V2.1: 10,000,000 (25,000,000) Health. Like the V2, except it can heal itself equal to the damage it deals on the stomp. Floor 2 *Objective: Neuro Energy Stabilizer **75,000,000 (150,000,000) **Deals 10,000 damage to all enemies every 10 seconds Wave 3 *5x (10x) Akrisadian Wraith: 2,500,000 (5,000,000) Utilizes a magical ranged style attack that hits two targets at once. Wave 4 *1x (2x) NOBLAR MK1 V2.2: 12,500,000 (30,000,000) Like the previous ones, it fires missiles in addition. Floor 3 *Objective: Kirin Energy Matrix Device **100,000,000 (200,000,000) **Every minute it deals a 50,000 burst damage to all enemies Wave 5 *5x (10x) Akrisadian Kirin Engineer: (5,000,000) (12,500,000) Can fix the device, also, can heal themselves at a rapid rate. Wave 6 *10x (15x) Akrisadian Kirin Mechanic: (5,000,000) (12,5000,000) Can fix the device and stun all enemies within 5 yard of a special attack Floor 4 *Objective: Kirinized Core **125,000,000 (250,000,000) **Every minute it sends players flying 10 yards and stuns them for 5 seconds Wave 7 *2x (5x) Akrisadian Drake: 7,500,000 (10,000,000) Uses flame attacks and sweep attacks. Wave 8 *2x (5x) Akrisadian Vizier Drake: 10,000,000 (15,000,000) Uses flame attacks and can drag enemies off to the previous floor, dealing massive fall damage. Floor 5 In this phase 5x Kirin Turret will spawn around the turret and may be destroyed to lower DPS. They can only target enemies in their line of sight. In addition, the Kirin Cannon Mainframe uses one attack and has a shield that must be destroyed than attacked. *Objective: Kirin Cannon Mainframe **1,000,000 (2,500,000) **Must destroy shield (10m, 25m) then attack mainframe for 5 seconds, before rebooting shield Kirin Cannon Mainframe *'Kirin Cannon: Targets a circle, dealing 1,000,000 damage per second for 5 seconds after tracking a target. The beam can be kited to destroy other things.p Wave 9 *10x (20x) Sanguine Royal Guard: (5,000,000) (12,500,000): Immune to critical hits until at 10% health. Uses prayers to fight. Wave 10 *5x (10x) Spirit of Scarnica: (10,000,000) (12,500,000): Very powerful and hard to hit. Best to be hit with the Kirin beam to kill. *1x (2x) AKRISAD MKX: (12,500,000 both difficulties): Uses a beam that one shots a player (500k per second) unless they use the right prayer. Similar to NOBLAR mechs.